Notice me, senpai!
by Gaby007
Summary: Conjunto de one-shot's particulares con los carismáticos personajes del juego. La pareja es Senpai x Kohai e irá sin un orden específico, y la cantidad de apariciones de cada senpai puede variar de cap en cap. La línea del tiempo no es la misma de capítulo a otro, tener eso en cuenta. Completamente heterosexual.


Hace un mes y un poco más comencé a usar esta aplicación de nuevo –la había dejado porque no era muy paciente que se diga, la conozco casi desde que era nueva– pero ahora, definitivamente puedo decir que es un fandom precioso.

Notice me Senpai! Es un juego que me gusta mucho, y esta es mi forma de aportar un poquito al fandom. Haré oneshots~ En cada uno de estos tocaré algunos temas divertidos, otros románticos -como es el caso de este de Izumi- y algunos otros con toques picantes. Osea, lemon, sí.

Por si no queda claro lo que es el lemon, es literatura erótica.

A decir verdad tenia pensado que esto fuera por one-shots de cada uno de los senpais, pero al comenzar a escribir el segundo decidí cambiar esto. Es más divertido irlos escribiendo mientras se me ocurren. ¡Así que el número de episodios no está definido!

Notice me Senpai!

 **(** 1/33 **)**

 **\- Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007 -**

Por un momento tienes dudas, no sabes si lo que harás está bien. Todavía no tienes tus sentimientos en claro y no quieres lastimar a nadie, pero tu corazón te insiste en hacerlo, en arriesgarte un momento y ser egoísta.

Insegura, das un paso al frente en la biblioteca. Como ya bien sabes no hay muchas personas, la biblioteca no es el ambiente de muchos, pero si el de _él_.

Avanzas muy lentamente, no tan segura. ¿Eso que sientes es rubor? Muy posiblemente estás sonrojada, esperas que eso te haga lucir bien porque no sientes que el momento frente al espejo de los baños de hace un rato haya sido suficiente.

Te paras cuando lo ves. Allá a unos metros hay un hombre que sonríe mientras pasa las yemas de sus dedos por los bordes gruesos de los libros en frente, pulcramente ordenados en un librero.

— Se- … —Intentas hablarle, pero todavía te sientes bastante avergonzada. ¿En dónde estaba la entusiasta chica de siempre? Esa que llega como si nada y saluda a todos con tanto entusiasmo.

Por suerte, esas dos letras fueron suficientes para llamar su atención.

Izumi gira la cabeza en tu dirección, y eres espectadora de cómo su cara comienza a cambiar. Pasa de tener unos ojos tranquilos a unos más brillantes y de un par de comisuras hacia arriba a una sonrisa que muestra toda esa fila perfecta de dientes color perla. Él se alegra de verte, lo sabes.

En algún sitio de ti, te sientes un poquito mal, pero eso no está impidiendo que camines hacia él con más confianza y lentamente eleves las manos, abriendo espacio mientras te acercas hasta que finalmente tus manos pasan a los lados de su cuello. Es ahí cuando lo abrazas, pero no te atreves a acercarte más. Tus manos están una sobre la otra tras la nuca de Izumi.

— ¿ _ **K**_ _ōhai_?

— N-No preguntes, por favor Izumi-senpai… —Tu voz… Se hizo un tono más agudo.

Parece sorprendido, pues te mira ahora con curiosidad, y luego con interés y finalmente enarca una ceja y sonríe de lado. Tu corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza dentro de tu pecho, ¿Izumi tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa? ¡Claro que sí! La pudiste ver ya en su primer cita, no deberías sorprenderte tanto. ¿Entonces por qué…? ¿Será porque estás avergonzada?

Aprietas tus labios y bajas la mirada un momento, el siguiente paso no lo puedes dar, ¡no es sencillo!

Entendiendo, la sonrisa de Izumi se vuelve más tranquila, incluso sus mejillas comienzan a ponerse algo rosas y tú no te das cuenta, ¡deja de ver tus pies!

Las manos de Izumi son gentiles cuando te tocan, sobresaltándote. Primero es la cintura, luego van hacia atrás y se aferran la una a la otra tras tu espalda baja. Sientes un empujón que te termina de acercar.

Es solo un abrazo.

Cierras los ojos y ladeas tu cabeza hasta que sientes contra la piel de tu mejilla el cuello de Izumi. Él también se siente caliente. De repente no sientes que sea tan buena idea hacer lo que inicialmente tenías pensado, pero aun así… tú quieres…

— ¿Te estás esforzando, _**k**_ _ōhai_?

¿Esforzándote? ¡Claro que lo haces! Pero te pones tensa y tus manos se sueltan, ahora te aferras a sus hombros mientras te haces un poco hacia atrás y ves a Izumi a la cara.

— ¡Lo hago! —Lo sueltas de una, y te sientes orgullosa de la seguridad con la que lo dijiste. — El café jamás ha ido tan bien, ¡y puedo mantener sin problema mis calificaciones gracias a ti, Izumi-senpai!

— Eres tan bonita…

Parece que se le escapó, porque fue en un suspiro mientras se sonrojaba más, sientes que ya no eres la única tensa aquí.

— Senpai… —Respondes, con voz temblorosa. ¿Bonita? Si bien no tienes la estima baja, escucharlo de labios de un hombre tan atractivo te pone colorada.

Bajas de nuevo la mirada y tragas saliva, el ambiente se puso algo tenso luego de que Izumi dijera eso, ¿por qué no le contestaste? ¿Demasiado avergonzada?

— _K_ _ōhai, permíteme…_

— N-No —Te quejas cuando lo sientes apartarse, y aunque te aferras a su camisa Izumi te da una sonrisa amable mientras se quita tus manos de encima, las junta y besa los nudillos. Luego deja libre una de tus manos, la cual cae inerte a tu costado de nuevo. Se está aferrando a la derecha mientras camina lentamente hacia atrás y lo sigues.

Reconoces el lugar, el mismo sofá en donde ambos se sentaron hace unas semanas y estudiaron juntos El rey de los Círculos I. Es de la zona más apartada de la biblioteca, como si quisiera mantener intimidad, ¿no estaban acaso ya solos? Es todo un caballero cuando te sienta primero sobre el sofá, y este de inmediato se adapta a tu forma. Es realmente cómodo.

— ¿Recuerdas este lugar, verdad?

— Aquí estudiamos…

— Aquí tuvimos nuestra segunda cita. —Te corrige, y solo puedes asentir de forma tímida.

Claro, fue una cita para los ojos de Izumi. Ella no se lo va a negar…

— Sí, hace dos semanas. Realmente me divertí estudiando contigo…

— Sí, yo también. —Tiene un rostro complacido, parece que le has hecho feliz al decir que te la pasas bien con él.

Finalmente se sienta a tu lado y deja tu mano sobre su pierna, exactamente sobre su rodilla. Tus dedos se aferran a la tela de su pantalón y giras la cabeza para verlo de frente. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus ojos toman algo de determinación y comienza a inclinarse hacia ti. Aprietas más fuerte la tela en tu mano por los nervios pero no te apartas ni giras el rostro, esto era lo que querías.

Pero se detiene, ¡estaba tan cerca! Te muerdes el labio y alzas un poquito el rostro, ¿por qué no lo hace? Estaban tan cerca que puedes sentir respirar, te frustra que no haya sucedido.

— Lo sien-

— ¡E-Está bien! Yo realmente- Quiero. —Tu voz tropieza un par de veces, pero consigues decirlo todo.

Izumi vuelve a echarse para atrás y ahora si puedes ver su rostro. Le brillan los ojos, parece muy avergonzado. Se cubre los labios con un puño y no sabes si está evitando mirarte o si ve tu mano sobre su rodilla, porque ahora mismo estás apretando bastante fuerte.

— Kōhai… Lo siento, me gustas tanto que tengo impulsos extraños. Por favor, no me… — ¿Iba a decir lo que tú crees? — …desprecies…

Lo ves con ternura, y por fin te animas a soltarle el pantalón y a acariciarle la mejilla. Está caliente, seguramente como las tuyas.

— Yo también tengo curiosidad. Jamás he besado a alguien… —Admites, y por un momento crees jurar que los ojos de Izumi se iluminan de nuevo

— ¿¡E-En serio!? Entonces yo no debería- Es- ¡Un honor ser el primero! Así que guárdalo para quien en serio te gus-te… —Pero la mirada se le apaga al terminar de decir eso, y sientes un pinchazo de culpa.

Lo sabe, Izumi sabe que no es el único que va tras ella.

Tampoco es que los demás chicos se empeñen en esconder su gusto por ella. Bu-Bueno, la mayoría lo dice abiertamente.

— Izumi… —Lo llamas con voz suave, acariciando su cálida mejilla con el pulgar. De nuevo te mira a los ojos y frunce las cejas, parece concentrado. — Quiero hacerlo. Está bien. —Le das el permiso, al instante sientes que su mano se posa sobre la tuya de nuevo y te la aparta, una vez más. — E-Este es un buen lugar. La cantidad de luz, el ambiente, el sofá, la ce-cercanía…

— La chica perfecta. —Termina él por ti, y ya no piensa decepcionarte porque te acaricia la mejilla un momento, antes de presionarte el labio inferior con el pulgar y empujarlo un poco hacia abajo. Te sientes bastante avergonzada pero te empeñas en no dejar de verlo a los ojos, aunque tu flequillo se protege bastante bien. ¿A él no le molesta?

Te alza un poco el rostro, por un momento te preguntas si él ya sabe de esto pero rechazas la idea, no quieres pensar en eso ahora.

Te suelta el labio a tiempo para que sus labios se toquen, y ahí vas tú de nuevo a apretarle la tela del pantalón. El calor en tu cara es demasiado…

Es un beso gentil, Izumi no te presiona y solo deja sus labios quietos, tocándose con los tuyos. ¿Estará esperando? ¿Estará igual de nervioso que tú? Ladeas tu cabeza un poquito, decides que es mejor abrazarlo por el cuello en lugar de apretarle el pantalón y así lo haces. Ya más cómodos, se apartan un poco.

Está igual de rojo que tú.

— Woah… —Murmura, y apenas te das cuenta de que tu corazón está latiendo demasiado fuerte.

Aunque fue un beso completamente inocente, estás tan avergonzada… Le sonríes de forma tímida y subes tus piernas al sofá, juntas.

— ¿Puedo ser el segundo? —Te pregunta, y esa carita… ¿Cómo decirle que no? Asientes y él vuelve a acercarse, sus manos ya están sobre ti, una sobre tu roja mejilla y la otra en tu rodilla, ¿se estará vengando por su pantalón?

En esta ocasión el toque es un poco más firme, y te sientes morir cuando él frunce sus labios antes de entreabrirlos de nuevo y atraparte en un beso. ¿Qué deberías hacer? Tu misma te inclinas hacia atrás sin querer, llevándote contigo a Izumi. No te deja caer, solo evita que caigan al pasar de tu rodilla a tu cintura para mantenerte quieta.

Decides que cerrar tus ojos es buena idea e intentas imitar su movimiento. Suave, gentil, dulce. El beso termina luego de un rato y esta vez no dejas que él te vea, demasiado avergonzada te inclinas hacia adelante y lo abrazas con fuerza, escondiéndote en su cuello.

Él no dice nada, solo pasa su brazo bajo tus piernas y te atrae hasta sentarte sobre sus piernas. También te abraza, y con tu propio pecho puedes sentir el suyo, su corazón está igual de desembocado que el tuyo.

— _K_ _ōhai, eres tan dulce…Tan perfecta y tan hermosa._ —Te susurra en el oído, estremeciéndote de pies a cabeza. — Tan pura, eres toda una waifu.

¿Waifu? El término te confunde, pero no quieres salir de tu escondite ahora.

Posiblemente no salgas de aquí hasta que te des cuenta de que llevas media hora de retraso en abrir la cafetería. ¡Vaya fila la que debe haber!

.

Y ahí está, mi primer paso de 33 o más de aportaciones para este fandom. ¡Por favor, juguenlo! Es realmente bueno~ Solo se necesita algo de paciencia, los senpais son realmente hermosos~


End file.
